


When the Tables are Turned.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Ficlet, M/M, Serious Injuries, Wordcount: 100-500, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He tried to think of all the times he'd been in a similar situation, what Bones would say and do until help arrived.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Tables are Turned.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimuracarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/gifts).



> ... who wanted a Jim/Bones h/c fic. I know it isn't exactly what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> This is completely unbetaed and all mistakes are mine.

They were covered in blood. The result of another away mission gone awry, but this time, it was different. It wasn't Jim lying in a pool of his own blood, breath coming in short jolted breaths. It wasn't Leonard holding him with his surgeon's hands, sturdy and sure, stitching him up while they waited for the Enterprise to find them.

"Bones." Jim's voice shook worse than the hand brushing the hair out of the doctor's eyes. He wanted to say something comforting, _anything_ , but he couldn't come up with the words.

"It's alright, Jim." Leonard whispered, covering Jim's hand with his own. It was just like Bones to do the comforting when he should have been the one being comforted.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Jim said desperately, looking every which way in the deserted cave. How long had it been since Spock left to get help? 10, 20 minutes? Time seemed interminably long now that things needed to happen much faster. He felt panic setting in.

"Jim," Leonard squeezed his hand, "Focus."

He closed his eyes and forced himself to breath deeply and think clearly. He thought of all the times he'd been in this situation, what Bones would say and do until help arrived.

"You damn fool."

"-What?" Leonard frowned.

"Are you always trying to get yourself killed?"

Leonard, catching on, cocked an eyebrow,

"This? It's nothin'. Besides," he watched Jim closely, "I got you to patch me up, don't I?"

"I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." Jim whispered, smirking in spite of himself.

Leonard nodded slowly and closed his eyes, "Just stay with me then."

"I'm not going anywhere, kid." Jim said, as the unmistakable pull and shimmering light suddenly transported them away.


End file.
